Bloodlines
by Takaya Sohma
Summary: A vampire has entered Hogwarts...how will the Marauders take it?
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what would happen if there was a vampire thrown into the chaos that is Harry Potter. Anyhow, after much persuasion and cajoling, I've decided to undertake a fan fiction so magnificent, it will top the charts! awkward silence, in which a cricket chirps Who am I kidding? Now let's get back to the point. Fellow authors and Harry Potter Fans, I give to you deep breath …something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If there is anything more I have to add to this, please tell me.

Quick rundown of the characters: Okay, there's only one original. I've marked it with this.

James Potter: Arrogant, conceited, but still a very good friend.

Sirius Black: Elegant, roguish, charming, and attractive to all the girls.

Remus Lupin: Werewolf…intelligent, handsome, not too fond of Peter.

Peter Pettigrew: Not much to say here

Lucius Malfoy: EEVVIILL

Adrianna le Fay: Sweet tempered (usually), decent of Morgana le Fay…and she's a vampire.

Severus Snape: Um….greasy haired and not so nice.

Lilly Evans: Not seen too much in this fic.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Adrianna sighed, gazing up at the whistling smokestack of the Hogwarts Express. Dragging her trunk to one of the open cargo holds, she handed it to the handler, who gave her a quick salute, before throwing the luggage into the depths of the car. As she boarded the train, she was jostled from behind. Turning her head sharply, she met the eyes of a dark-haired young man. He gave her a disarming smile, and apologized. "So sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"N-no, it's…it's alright." She stuttered in reply, gaping at the boy's retreating back. Peering into the compartments, she sighed in exasperation. All of them were full. As she made her way to the back of the car, a door slid open at the very end, and a blond haired boy was forcefully ejected out. Keeping a wary eye on the sneering character, she stuck her head into the still open compartment door. Realizing with a jolt that the same boy who had bumped into her was sitting there, she blushed. "All the other compartments are full. May I sit here?"

The boy glanced around, and she noticed for the first time that three other people were sitting there as well. In the seat right next to the door was another dark haired boy, with hair that stuck up messily in the back. Next to him was a small, almost mouse like boy, who was giving her a look of extreme suspicion. Beside the boy that had bumped into her, a tired looking boy sat, with patched robes and a weary grin.

The first boy spoke. "Certainly." Obligingly, he scooted over, and she flopped into the seat, sliding the door shut behind her. Inclining his head with a charming smile, the boy took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. She flushed. "I don't believe we were properly introduced. Our collision was an awkward moment for an introduction, to say the least. I am Sirius Black." The boy across from him cleared his throat. Sirius laughed. "That, miss, is my friend, James Potter. Next to him is Remus Lupin, who prefers to be known only as Lupin." He indicated to the boy sitting next to James, then pointed to the small boy next to himself. "This is Peter Pettigrew." He paused and glanced at her. "Your name is?"

Adrianna responded, face still bright red. "Adrianna Le Fay. Charmed." She paused, before speaking again. "How do you all know each other? You all are first years, right?"

All four nodded, and again, it was Sirius who spoke. "I've known James here for…a fair amount of time. Peter and Lupin I just met."

Lupin finally spoke. "Peter and I live in the same neighborhood. Simple as that." Peter nodded furiously in agreement, smiling.

A knock sounded on their compartment door, and it slid open. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Adrianna looked up eagerly, along with Sirius and James. Between the three of tem, they managed to buy the majority of what was left, except for a few of the more unpleasant looking items. Tipping the lot onto the last empty spot in the compartment, Adrianna flopped down with a satisfied sigh, before eyeing some of the articles with curiosity. Leaning across Sirius's lap, she snatched up a pentagon shaped box completely missing the look that James and Sirius traded. "What's this?"

Sirius snatched it from her, eyeing it curiously. "Good question. James?" He tossed the box to James, who caught is, a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

"You can't possibly tell me that you don't know what this is! You coming from a pureblood family, and all that."

Sirius's expression darkened, and he crushed the small box that he was holding in his fist. "Please don't remind me."

Adrianna watched with curiosity, touching Sirius's arm gently. "S-Sirius? What is it?"

He turned to face her, eyes wide with mock horror. "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the Black family?"

Adrianna nodded. "No…I haven't. I don't even know if I'm pureblood of half-blood or whatnot. My parents died when I was four."

James's jaw dropped, and Sirius grasped her hand with surprising force. "Your last name...what is it again?"

"…Le Fay." Adrianna glanced at James, bewildered, but he had dove for his bag, snatching out a bit of parchment.

"Le Fay…Le Fay…Le Fay." He began muttering to himself as he scanned what Adrianna soon learned to be as a list of pureblood families last names. "Hah! Le Fay!" He shoved the list under my nose, box forgotten. "Are these your parents?"

She looked at the names. "Liana and Eldarion." She nodded. "Yes."

"Hah!" James sat back, smiling gleefully. "You're pureblood!"

Sirius snatched the parchment from James's hand. "And, you're famous!"

Adrianna smiled, shaking her head and biting back a laugh. "Back to the matter at hand. The box. What is it?" What Sirius had said finally sank in. "Wait…I'm famous?"

Peter spoke up, and his voice was surprisingly squeaky. "Ever heard of the Sorceress Morgana Le Fay? Apparently, you're related to her in some way. I'll bet tha…"

James cut him off rather rudely. "It's a chocolate frog."

Adrianna glanced at him. "What?"

"The box is a chocolate frog."

Adrianna grimaced. "Oh. They're not real frogs, are they?" She jumped as James threw the package back at her, and she threw her hands up, catching it just in time.

Lupin shook his head. "No. It's just an enchantment." He turned away, reaching into his bag and yanking out a book. Opening it, he disappeared behind it.

Adrianna, meanwhile, sat back and yanked the strings of the box open. As it popped open, a small croak was heard, and a frog hopped out, brown, and looking very much like animated chocolate. She paled. "Do I have to eat this?"

Sirius grabbed it just as it made a wild leap for the open window. "No. I will, if you'd like."

Adrianna smiled. "Knock yourself out."

The train slowed for a moment, and the driver's voice came over the PA. "The compartments will now be altered into sleeping quarters. Please stand clear of the seats. We have met a sudden delay, and will arrive at Hogwarts a little later than expected."

Everyone in the compartment groaned, and Adrianna stood hastily. The seat whipped up into the wall, then whipped back down, revealing a bed. She gazed at it, then ducked as another two slid out of the wall above her. "Cool." The lights dimmed as the train slowed to a halt. Adrianna left the compartment for the bathroom to change into something slightly more comfortable than the uniform, and when she had re-entered, Sirius was the only one left in the compartment. "Where'd everyone go?"

Sirius looked up from the bottom bed, upon which he had been reading. "To eat." He answered simply.

"Oh." Adrianna replied. As she climbed up to the second bunk to stow her uniform back, Sirius caught her ankle, nearly pulling her back down.

"Are you going to eat?"

Adrianna leapt back down to the floor, shaking her head and clutching a book. "No. I'm not that hungry." Sitting down on the bed opposite Sirius, she leaned against the wall, opening the book. Sirius watched her for a moment, before laying back down to gaze out the window, head on his arms.

There was content silence for about ten minutes, before a knock sounded on the door, and both Sirius and Adrianna spoke. "What do you want?"

The door opened, and the blonde boy that Adrianna had first seen walked in. Adrianna stood up, shutting her book with a snap. "Who the hell are you?" Sprang unbidden to her lips, and Sirius smirked behind her.

The blonde took her hand and kissed it lightly. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am yours to command."

Adrianna blushed, extracting her hand from his grip with minor difficulty. "Adrianna. What do you want?"

"You don't have to sit here. You can sit with me, I you'd like. I wouldn't want a pure blood associating with scum like him."

Sirius bristled, and Adrianna snapped. "Sirius is pureblood, for your information, and I think I can tell whom I want to sit with for my own, thanks." With that, she shut the sliding door smoothly in his face. Sirius got up, walking up behind her as she turned to put her book back on her own bed.

"You scared me for a second back there."

Adrianna turned and took a step back after realizing how close they were. "How did I scare you?"

"I thought you might go with him. Just a wild thought, eh?"

Adrianna nodded, then walked over to the window. Sirius followed her, standing behind her. "What do you suppose the delay is?"

Sirius shrugged. "The driver probably is just really tired. I'd rather be eaten alive than be in a moving train with a tired driver."

Adrianna turned suddenly, whipping him in the face with her back length hair. "Sorry, Sirius." For Sirius had just backpedaled, cursing furiously. "And what do you mean?"

"I mean, dying by carelessness is worse than dying at the hands of a vicious beast."

Adrianna nodded slowly, biting her lip to avoid laughing. "And what if I was with you on that train?" Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she mentally kicked herself. 'Oh, crap. I just admitted that I like…oh crap.'

Sirius, not noticing her expression change, sat down on his bed with a 'fwump'. Patting the spot next to him, he spoke. "Sit." Adrianna complied. "I'd prefer being with you than being alone, I suppose." Crossing his legs on the bed, he scooted over so that he was behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But then, if James heard that…" Here he paused to sweep her hair over one of her shoulders, "…he's say I'd say that about any girl."

Adrianna tensed slightly as he began massaging her shoulders, then relaxed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He paused, hands resting gently on her shoulders, but not moving. "I'll answer your question in a minute. First of all, what do you think of us?"

Adrianna turned to face him. "As in you, James, Lupin…"

"Yeah." Adrianna turned back to the opposite wall.

"The four of you…seem like good friends. You and James especially. I haven't heard James talk much, though. Or at all, for that matter."

"He'll think of something…probably insulting to a teacher, or another student. Like that Snape character."

Adrianna's shoulders shrugged under his hands. "I can't say that it's a bad thing." She paused, and he continued to massage her shoulders.

"To answer your question…James says that I have a way with girls. He seems to be under the delusion that I'm attractive to girls." Sirius snorted, then stopped as Adrianna turned and gave him a scandalized look. "What?"

"Are you kidding me!" Adrianna said, fighting to keep her voice under control. "You have to be one of the hottest guys I've ever met!"

Sirius struggled not to smile, but failed extravagantly. "Thanks." Adrianna turned back once more, and the two lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Sirius spoke. "Were you being honest about…that?"

Adrianna smiled, and leaned back against Sirius's chest. "Would I lie to you?"

Sirius shrugged, somewhat confused. "I don't know. I don't really know you that well."

Glancing out the window, Adrianna frowned enormously as the light flickered, before going out completely. "What the bloody…" She paused as Sirius hefted her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, then flopped down next to her.

"What? The power just went out. It's probably a minor circuit shortage or something. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"It's not that." Adrianna shook her head furiously. "The temperature's dropping." She glanced at Sirius, and gave a yelp of terror, scrambling away from him. "I can see your breath already." She gasped as the room became unbearably cold, and the door slid open.

Sirius grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "W-what is that?"

Adrianna shook her head, blinking rapidly. "I can't tell…it's too cold." A cold rattling sound was heard, before Adrianna let out a low moan, huddling against Sirius in fear. Something cold and slimy grasped her throat, and it lifted her against the wall, slamming her into her bed frame. She managed to choke out two words before passing out. "S-Sirius…help."

James stood, followed by Lupin. As they approached their compartment, the lights flickered, then went out. Something glided past James on it's way to their compartment, and Lupin broke into a run, stopping at the door. "Expecto Patronum." He intoned, and a silvery bird shot out from the wand, illuminating the scene before him. Something tall and hooded was standing before Adrianna, tilting her head back and leaning its head over her mouth. Sirius was standing, wand poised, looking shaky, but alright. The hooded figure looked quickly towards Lupin, before vanishing on the spot. The lights flickered on, and Adrianna, who was no longer being held up, slid down to wall to land in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Sirius leapt off the bed, running towards her and scooping her into his arms. "What was that?"

Lupin spoke, while reaching into the pocket of his robe. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Sirius glanced up, still cradling an unconscious Adrianna in his arms. "Why was it here?" He snapped, turning back to Adrianna as she stirred.

"I don't know." Lupin replied, glancing out the window, and withdrawing a large bar of chocolate. Breaking it in half, he handed one half to Sirius, and the other half to the now conscious Adrianna.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking it. With a rumble, the train started up again, cruising slowly.

James walked over to Sirius, leaning down. "Could I have a word?" Sirius nodded, getting up and following James over to the window. "What happened while we were gone?"

Sirius gave James a puzzled look. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Neither of you came down to eat. We notice these things, Sirius. What went on between you two?" James leaned against the window, a sly smile gracing his features.

Sirius sputtered indignantly, seemingly torn between punching James in the face for suggesting something or telling the truth. The latter won. "Nothing really happened. Really."

James snickered, before clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "You never were a good liar."

As he turned to walk off, Sirius grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. "And what was that supposed to mean?"

James winked. "You'll see. Girls will be all over you. Take her while you've got the chance."

Adrianna interrupted them by clambering to her feet and climbing up to her bed to get her uniform. Jumping down once more, she slid open the door to the compartment, before exiting. The driver came over the PA, announcing that the delay was shorter than expected, and they would be arriving shortly.

James and Lupin exited to find Peter, and Sirius was left alone to change. As he pulled his robes on over his half-buttoned shirt, the door re-opened, and Adrianna walked back in. Sirius's jaw dropped. She was wearing a loose, flowing red top, with black jeans. In her hand, she was holding what was unmistakably a corset. She slipped this on, buckling the front. Sirius noticed, however, that it was still too loose. She glanced up, catching his eye. A brief smile flashed across her face, and she walked over to him. "Do you mind?"

Sirius stared stupidly at her for a moment, before what she was asking hit him. "Sure. Turn around."

She obliged, and gasped at how tight he pulled the strings. When he was done, she unbuckled one of the straps, loosening it slightly before re-buckling it. "How did you get so good at that?" Adrianna bent down, this time to retrieve her robes from her bag, which was now under the bed-turned-chair.

"Wha-oh! My mother wears those all the time. You learn how to tie them after a while, especially with a less-than-capable house elf." He ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly playing with his wand.

Adrianna stood, pulled her robes on over her outfit, then walked over to Sirius. Yanking him towards her by his unbuttoned collar, she shoved him into the seat nearest to her, and began to button his shirt, talking all the while. "You have a house elf? I always wondered if they really are forced to obey your every command. I mean, what if the owner was really ugly, and then she, or he, asked the house elf how they looked. Would it be down in the elf's contract to lie through its teeth, and say that the owner looked great?"

Sirius, somewhat preoccupied by the fact that she was in such close proximity to him, merely nodded. "I think so." She smiled, and flopped into the seat next to him. It was at that timely moment that the rest of the group walked in.

Lupin gave Sirius a knowing look, before turning to Adrianna. "A moment, if you will?"

Adrianna glanced curiously at Sirius, who was determined not to meet her eye, before getting up and following Lupin out to the corridor. "What is it?" She asked, leaning against the door and crossing her arms.

Lupin's eyes followed another girl going down the corridor, before flicking back to Adrianna. "Why didn't you come down to eat?"

Adrianna stiffened at his question, and she shrugged. "I wasn't hungry."

Lupin gave a short laugh that didn't quite seem human. "More accurately, you can't eat."

Adrianna's head shot up, and her silver eyes scanned Lupin's blue ones. In the instant their eyes met, Lupin's flashed a momentary gold. "You're a werewolf…aren't you?"

Lupin nodded. "Indeed I am, miss Adrianna. But please do not disclose it to those that are not in that compartment." He jerked his head towards the compartment that they were sitting in. "You don't tell about me, and I won't tell about you."

Adrianna nodded, before asking one last question. "Don't your kind kill…"

Lupin turned back to her. "Yes…but only during the full moon." With this parting phrase, he slipped back into the compartment, leaving Adrianna standing there in shock.

Sirius poked his head out. "Adrianna? Are you alright?"

Adrianna nodded absently. "Yes…yes, I'm alright." She turned, walking into the compartment, with Sirius's concerned gaze on her. Walking over to Lupin, she sat down in front of him, hugging her knees. "How did you know?"

Lupin glanced down at her, then sank to the floor beside her. "The signs were obvious, Adrianna. At least…they are to werewolves."

"Oh." Was all she said, and she glanced in Sirius's direction. He gave her a wan smile, before flopping into his chair. Adrianna got up from the floor, stepping over Lupin and sliding into her own chair. Sirius glanced at Lupin questioningly, but the werewolf shook his head warningly, shooting a furtive look in Adrianna's direction.

The train jerked suddenly, and Adrianna gasped, falling out of her chair at the sudden movement. Sirius stood up, wand out. "What the…"

Lupin threw an arm out, catching Sirius in the chest as he made to leave the compartment. "Get your stuff, Sirius. We're here."

Adrianna gave an overjoyed laugh from her position on the floor, giggling further as Sirius bent down, sweeping her into his arms and depositing her back on her feet. The compartment door slid open of its own accord, and the group left, joining the throng of people on the way to the door. As the crowd moved forward, a loud voice was heard booming over the crowd. "Firs' years this way. Over here!" Adrianna turned, automatically following the voice. One all the first years had gathered, they piled into boats, which took them across a vast, moonlit lake, under the shadows of a great castle.

Climbing up a flight of large stone stairs, Adrianna stopped in front of a tall, forbidding looking witch. She led them all, without a word, into the Great Hall. Adrianna leaned over, whispering to Sirius. "What do you suppose the Sorting is?"

Sirius shrugged, gazing at the ceiling. "I dunno. My brother, Regulus, reckons that it has something to do with your blood lineage. Git." He snorted, before turning his gaze to the witch that had led them into the hall.

"I shall place the Sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She paused to unroll a scroll. "Black, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, before pushing past Adrianna and sitting on the stool. The Sorting hat twitched, before a large tear opened like a mouth, verbally contemplating his choice. "Hm…another Black. You're different…hm….where to put you? Ah, I know! GRYFFINDOR!"

A table that had a red and gold banner hanging over it burst into loud applause, and Sirius, grinning like a maniac, strolled over and fell into a seat. The witch spoke once more. "Evans, Lily." This girl walked forward, to be sorted into Gryffindor. Once "Snape, Lucius' was sorted into Slytherin, Adrianna's name was called. "Le Fay, Adrianna."

The whole crowd gasped, before whispering amongst themselves. This doing nothing to help Adrianna's uneasiness as she walked towards the hat. The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table leapt up, screaming and shouting. Still somewhat bewildered, Adrianna shook hands with any who proffered a hand. As the rest of the first years were sorted, Lupin, James, and Pettigrew joined her and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Once the last of the cheering had died down, a tall, grey bearded wizard stood before them. "There is a time for speeches, but the time is not now. And so I say, tuck in."

Adrianna leapt in shock as food appeared on the platters before her, nearly falling from her chair. She had only just steadied herself by grabbing Lupin's arm when a head popped out of the punch before her. This time, Adrianna did fall from her chair, spluttering. "What the-?"

The head spoke in a somber echoing voice. "Hello. I am Sir Nicholas. How do you do?" Adrianna gazed at him in a shocked sort of way, a gaze which he caught. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, allow me." The ghost leaned through Sirius, who winced visibly, and held a translucent hand to Adrianna. She stared at it, somewhat nonplussed. "What? Just take it."

Adrianna hesitated, and, watched by Sirius and Lupin, made a grab for Sir Nicholas's hand. Needless to say, all in the vicinity were shocked when she actually grabbed it. As Adrianna pulled herself up, Nicholas himself seemed shocked, and promptly let go of her. Sirius leaned over, catching her before she hit stone again. Nicholas gazed at her in wonder. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Adrianna le Fay." Adrianna replied, smoothing her robes and bowing slightly. Nicholas returned the gesture. "Apparently the last known descendant of Morgana le Fay."

"Just call me Nick, miss Le Fay." Nick nodded once, before floating away. Lupin, meanwhile, stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

"You can touch the living dead?"

Adrianna glanced at him. "That makes sense, considering…" She trailed off, not meeting his eyes. Sirius gazed at her curiously, before settling down to his plate. They sat this way for a good half hour. A quick glance in Adrianna's direction showed that she wasn't eating, and Sirius nudged her gently.

"Hey, Anna? You gonna eat?"

She started at this new nickname, and shook her head. "No. Not hungry." She grimaced, rubbing her faintly growling stomach. She was hungry…but not for food. Lupin shot her a concerned glance, before taking her elbow and dragging her to the end of the sizeable table. "What?"

Lupin leaned closer to her. "How do you eat?"

Adrianna shifted in her seat. "I usually don't. Well, not unless I'm lucky and find some animal."

Lupin gave her an incredulous look. "So you're basically telling me that you STARVE?" Adrianna nodded, looking sheepish, then gasped as Lupin grabbed her elbow once more and dragged her back to her seat. "After this dinner, you and I are speaking with Dumbledore. I need to tell him about my condition anyhow."

It was at that timely moment that Dumbledore stood. "Prefects, please lead the students to their common rooms."

As the rest of the Hall stood up, Lupin and Adrianna remained seated. When the hall had emptied, except for Dumbledore, both stood and walked up to him. Adrianna spoke. "Professor…I…I…" Dumbledore waited expectantly, eyes twinkling.

Lupin took over. "She…we have a bit of a situation." Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Ah…Adrianna…"

"Is the last known descendant of Morgana le Fay. Raised by a Dhampire until the age of four, awakened at the age of six." Dumbledore rattled through this speech as though he had memorized it.

Adrianna's jaw dropped. "Um…yes. How did you…"

Dumbledore sat. "My dear, I am blessed with an extraordinary amount of brainpower." He raised a hand as Lupin opened his mouth. "Your parents have informed me, Mr. Lupin. Do not worry, I shall think of something."

Adrianna spoke hesitantly. "Umm…I'm kind of hungry, and I was hoping…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I take it that you need a way to feed?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sat for a moment, before speaking. "Suppose I allow you to drink from another human. How would you react?"

For answer, she merely shuddered.

"Suppose I allowed you to drink from an animal?"

Adrianna spoke this time. "That is how I've been feeding, sir…when I have been feeding."

Dumbledore peered at Adrianna closely, noting her build. "Vampires are supposed to be stronger than most…and have a semi-muscular build. If a vampire is in their prime, they would be able to lift one of the house tables without even trying. Would you kindly demonstrate?"

Adrianna blanched. "But Sir, I haven't been…"

Dumbledore waved this away. "I am aware as to how in tune you are with your true nature. Just pick up the table, please."

Adrianna, still puzzled, walked over to the Gryffindor table. After about a minute straining, she hefted one side about an inch off the ground, before dropping it with a resounding bang. Lupin rushed forward as she swayed, then fell into Lupin's arms, conscious, but weak. Dumbledore nodded. "For now, go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pompfrey give you a blood-replenishing potion for the next week." Adrianna stumbled to the door, before slipping into the entrance hall. "And Mr. Lupin?" Lupin turned to Dumbledore. "Take care of her."

A week later found Adrianna in Transfiguration with none other than Dumbledore himself. She stared blankly at him, watching him gesture with his hand and wand. Soon, he turned to the board, and Adrianna sighed, laying her head on the desk. Dumbledore, who was now walking between the desks, spotted her, and stopped next to her desk. "Miss Le Fay?" Adrianna raised her head wearily to look at him. "Did you have Madam Pompfrey give you the potion?"

Adrianna sighed once more, eyelids drooping. "I did…" she said, voice barely above a whisper, "But she said I didn't need one." She laid her head on the desk again.

"And did you tell her I sent you?"

Adrianna nodded silently. Dumbledore stood straight for a moment, glanced at the clock, then waved a hand. "Class dismissed. You may go back to your common rooms until the next bell rings." Looking puzzled, the class got up and left, except for James, Sirius and Lupin, who merely sat there, noses still buried in their books. Dumbledore then knelt next to Adrianna, grasping her shoulder. "Adrianna, can you walk?"

Adrianna looked up at him, before struggling to climb out of her chair. When she got to her feet, she nigh almost fell, and Dumbledore had to stretch an arm out to catch her. "Apparently not." She whispered, giving Dumbledore a wan smile. With that, she fell to her knees, her eyes rolled up, and she fainted. Lupin leapt up, followed closely by Sirius.

"Adrianna!" Lupin knelt by her, holding her off the ground while Dumbledore examined her closely.

"She needs to feed, but I don't know how…"

Sirius appeared over Dumbledore's shoulder. "Feed?"

Dumbledore glanced at Remus before speaking. "She's a vampire."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shoving Lupin unceremoniously to the side, he reached into his pack, pulling out a vial filled with what was unmistakably blood.

Lupin's eyes widened. "Where on earth did you get that?"

Sirius, who was in the process of opening the vial, glanced up at him. "My uncle."

"Why does your UNCLE have BLOOD?"

James answered for him. "Because his uncle's not exactly…normal either."

Lupin nodded. "I see." A glance down at Adrianna showed her stirring, and he smiled. Gently lifting her, he spoke to her, softly, so that no one could hear. Adrianna, with her sensitive hearing, could hear it perfectly.

What happened next shocked them all. Adrianna nodded, before Lupin raised a wrist. With her leaning against his arm, he brought the exposed flesh to her mouth…whereupon she promptly bit down. "Blimey, what the…" James leapt up, almost falling over his feet in an attempt to get to her.

Lupin's sharp command stopped him. "Stay back." Gently pulling his arm away from her mouth, he glanced down at her once more. She nodded, and stood, much steadier on her feet this time. "One more thing, Anna."

Adrianna looked over at him. "What?"

"The full moon approaches. Mind your enemies." Adrianna nodded, and turned, leaving the room just as the bell rang.

* * *

R & R pleez! Yeah, and if you flame, I shall douse them with water and ignore you forever. So don't bother. 


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"What did you mean by, 'Mind your enemies'?" Sirius prodded the next day in the Great Hall, lowering the book Lupin had propped up in front of him.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lupin snatched his book back, snapping it closed.

"C'mon, Remey. Would it be all that bad to tell me?" Sirius tugged the book back from him, flipping it to a random page. "What IS this stuff? 'Common signs of a werewolf are…' Why on earth are you reading this?"

"It's not for me!" Lupin snapped, snatching it back once more and shoving it into his bag. "Adrianna wanted reference material on werewolves."

"Why?" A puzzled look crossed Sirius's handsome features, earning an amused laugh from Lupin.

"Ask her yourself. She'll tell you." He coughed, pained expression crossing his face. "I have to go." Clapping Sirius's shoulder lightly, he hurried up between the tables, exiting the Great Hall.

Sirius watched as his friend's retreating back disappeared behind large oak doors before turning to Andrianna, who had just sat down to breakfast beside him. "Good morning." she gave Sirius a quick smile then reached across the table for a jug of pumpkin juice. Just as she began to pour some into her glass, Sirius cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. "Can I ask you something?"

Adrianna shrugged, sipping from the goblet. Pulling a face, she set the drink back down with a sigh. "I hate not being able to eat...yeah sure. Go ahead..." Adrianna rested her chin on her hand, head turned to face him.

A sympathetic look distorted Sirius's features as he tried to imagine what life would be like without food. Pushing aside the matter, he pressed on with what he had intended to ask. "Why, may I ask, are you so interested in werewolves?" he questioned, propping his elbow against the table as he talked.

Adrianna paled, which was quite a sight, then composed herself. "You've been talking to Lupin, haven't you?"

Sirius inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Sure, but that doesn't answer my question."

Adrianna shrugged, and then answered simply, "I have a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due…" She muttered, averting her crimson eyes from Sirius's silver/gray ones.

Sirius heaved a great sigh of relief. "Ooh! Well- that makes sense." He paused to grab a piece of toast, then turned to her once more. "But I wonder why Lupin didn't tell me himself.." he said more to himself then to Adrianna.

Adrianna stifled a giggle. "That's because he thinks you know everything about me already." Adrianna leaned over, flicking Sirius's ear playfully.

A sportive grin crossed Sirius's features as he grabbed Adrianna's hand before it withdrew. "Well, I wish I could say I did."

Adrianna gave him a look of mock horror. "Are you insinuating something, Mr. Black?"

Sirius pretended to think a moment. "Well, that depends Miss. Le Fay. What do you believe I'm insinuating?"

Adrianna dropped her guard completely. "I think you know."

Sirius doned a puzzled look by this and asked softly "Now what do you mean by that?"

Adrianna's face took on a pale blush, and she stared down at her lap, choosing to ignore his question rather than embarrass herself by voicing her thoughts.

Sirius tilted her chin up with a finger, and looked as though he was about to say something very meaningful, when James came rushing over, unruly hair more unruly than ever. "Sirius, mate, we've got to get to Potions before old Sluggy busts a gut! C'mon!"

Sirius rolled his eyes in an annoyed kind of way, releasing Adrianna and following James out of the Great Hall. Adrianna rose and followed them, making a detour to the Hospital Wing.

Adrianna knocked softly on the door to the Hospital Wing, before entering. The nurse, Madam Pompfrey, glanced up and a smile crept across her features. "Ah, Miss Le Fay. I assume you're here for a transfer?"

Adrianna nodded, and the nurse motioned to one of the beds, then bustled out of the room. With a sigh, Adrianna flopped onto the bed, gazing at the ceiling. The door to the main room opened and closed, but she paid it no mind. Footsteps crossed the room, then stopped by her bed. She turned her head, and nearly leapt in shock at the sight of James sitting there with a grin on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be late!"

"I came to see if you were alright." James replied, pouting slightly. He started as Madam Pompfrey tapped his shoulder. "Sorry, Madam Pompfrey."

"I'll need your arm, Adrianna." Adrianna held out her arm. "It'll only hurt for few moments." She turned to James. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry, mind what?" James asked, feigning ignorance.

"Leave, James." Adrianna said from the bed, stifling a giggle. Once James did, Pompfrey waved her wand a bit.

"Stay still, this'll only take a minute." A clear serum flowed from the tip of the wand into a hypodermic needle. This was then inserted into Adrianna's arm, who winced and reflexively tried to pull away. "_Immobilus_." Pompfrey muttered, pointing her wand at Adrianna's arm, which froze in place. A few moments later the nurse was done, and she waved Adrianna away as the bell rang, without performing the countercharm on her arm.

Adrianna hurried to the door, performing a counter-spell on her arm. "_Mobilus_." Flexing her arm, she hurried towards the dungeons, where she burst into the potions classroom, only five minutes late.

The teacher looked up. "Miss Le Fay…why are you late?"

Adrianna gave him a resolute glare. "I had business in the Hospital Wing that delayed me longer than I had anticipated. I'm sorry, Professor Slughorn. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't, Miss Van Buren. Now please have a seat."

Adrianna nodded, walking over to the seat next to Sirius. Flopping down, she gazed at the setup of the room. In the front of the room, four cauldrons sat. In the first, a blue liquid bubbled, giving off a scent of mint. The second held a glutinous potion that smelled vaguely of overcooked cabbage. The third was almost transparent, with a light mist over it. And the fourth was one that Adrianna recognized immediately. The blood red liquid sat still, almost like a mirror.

"Now then. I have mixed up a few potions here. Some of these you will not make until later years, but I am going to introduce them to you at any rate. Does anyone know what this one is?" Slughorn indicated to the blue potion in the first cauldron. Two hands shot up. Lupin's and a girl whom Adrianna recognized as Lily Evans from the sorting. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"That's the Wiggenweld potion. It restores stamina and energy to the person that drinks it."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, what about this one?" He indicated to the next one. The same hands shot up. "Mr. Lupin?"

"The Polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to change their appearance."

"Another five points to Gryffindor. This next one?" A hand in the back row rose, and Adrianna turned in her seat to see a sallow faced, greasy haired boy staring malevolently back at her. "Mr. Snape?"

"The Draught of Living Death. It puts the drinker into a deep sleep. If the maker is too heavy handed in making it though, it may cause the drinker to go into a dangerous, and sometimes irreversible sleep."

"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin. And this last one?" Adrianna raised her hand, but she was surprised to see that she was the only one. "Miss Le Fay?"

"The Kiss of the Undead. It is a poison deadly to all except the ranks of the undead, which include Vampires, Zombies, and Inferi."

Slughorn looked slightly unnerved, but managed, "Ten points to Gryffindor. I have no idea how you knew that, though."

"I read." Adrianna replied simply, though the look that Lupin shot her told the Professor otherwise.

"After class, with me, Le Fay." He turned to the rest of the group to speak, but the bell rang shrilly, cutting him off. "Dismissed. Homework, read chapter one of your books. There will be a quiz next class." There was a shuffling of papers as the class got up and exited, but Lupin lingered at the door. Adrianna walked up to Slughorn's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes." Slughorn shuffled his papers nervously. "How did you come to know about the potion, Adrianna?"

"I read the Advanced Potion Making book, Professor. That's it."

Slughorn nodded, though he still looked skeptical. "Alright. You may go."

Adrianna turned, meeting Lupin's gaze as she left the room. He followed. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't want everyone knowing that I'm a vampire. It's bad enough that the Headmaster knows."

"I get it, Adrianna. But to a _teacher_?" Lupin persisted, laying gentle stress on the last word.

"Lupin, please…" She glanced up and met his eyes. They flashed yellow once more, and she knew hers had gone blood red. "I'll…I'll talk to you later." She hurried down the hall, putting as much space between her and the werewolf as she could. Sirius met her halfway down the hall.

"Hey…what's the matter, Adrianna?" He walked next to her, draping an arm carelessly around her shoulders.

She smiled, relaxing visibly. "I…it's nothing. When's the full moon?"

Sirius stared at the ceiling for a moment, before speaking. "I think it's tomorrow. Why?"

Adrianna shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." Sirius nodded, leaving her to lean against the wall. Leaning with her back against the unyielding stone, she sighed. Footsteps sounded, and she glanced up to meet the eyes of the greasy haired boy that had been sitting behind her in potions. "What do you want?"

The boy…Snape…shrugged. "I'm walking. It's not illegal, is it?"

"Keep walking, then." Adrianna snapped, turning and stalking away towards the Great Hall.

* * *

You flame, I ignore. WoOt!


End file.
